Gara-gara Kucing (meow)
by qyuwithJJ
Summary: Semuanya gara-gara seekor kucing saja, dan seorang Jung Yunho harus mengalami nasib ngenes karenanya. FF oneshoot dari author yang sebenernya masih tepar hahaha. OOC! Genderswitch! Yaoi! Yunjae, Hanchul, Zhoury, Changkyu featuring Heebum and Jiji. DLDR RnR yaa, no bash no flame semoga kalian suka, jangan lupa review :D


**Title : Gara-gara Kucing (meow~)**

**Chapter : 1/1 ( rencananya oneshoot aja! :D )**

**Warning : GenderSwitch (uke jadi yeoja kecuali Kyuhyun)**

**Pairing : Yunjae, Hanchul, Changkyu, Zhoury, dll..**

**FF yang entah rame apa nggak soalnya masih dalam keadaan tepar setelah manggung tour selama seminggu dan 36 jam di dalam bus.. well, dozo~**

Di weekend yang cerah, seperti biasa para istri selalu ada acara. Kalo para istri ada acara, para suami juga biasanya ada acara. Anak mereka juga begitu ^^

"Yunnie bear, coba sini dulu bentar?" panggil Jaejoong.

"Kalo Boojae udah gitu, biasanya ada maunya. Feeling aku nggak enak nih.." pikir Yunho sambil menghampiri istri tercintanya.

"Jadi gini yeobo, aku sama Hee Eonnie mau pergi, cuma dia sekarang lagi nganterin desain ke rumah kliennya. Sekarang aku mau beresin rumah dulu, aku tau kok kalo nyuruh kamu sama Changmin pasti nggak akan selesai. Jadi sekarang bawa Jiji ke salon ya? Biar wangi," jelas Jaejoong.

"Hmmm, ne, cuma rencananya aku sama Hankyung Hyung juga mau pergi, yeobo.." kata Yunho sambil berharap bahwa Jaejoong akan menyuruh Changmin untuk mengantar Jiji.

"Aku nggak ngelarang kamu buat pergi kan? Lagian ke salon kucing nggak akan lama, kamu tega sama aku yang nggak bisa ngeliat Jiji yang nggak keurus ntar?" pinta Jaejoong sambil memeluk Yunho.

..dan Yunho nggak bisa menolak kalo udah kayak gini. Dan Yunho benci keadaan ini. Kalo diturutin, hatinya yang nggak ikhlas. Kalo nggak diturutin, siap-siap aja Boojaenya ngambek selama sebulan, dan berarti nggak akan ada yang masak di rumah. Dan berarti Changmin juga akan ngamuk karena nggak ada yang masak di rumah. Dan Yunho juga akan kelaparan, juga dilanda kebangkrutan karena Changmin pasti akan makan di luar secara besar-besaran. Sungguh dilema. Demi keselamatan isi dompetnya, akhirnya Yunho mengangguk.

"Aah, kamu baik banget Yunnie bear, nah jadi ini kandangnya, Jiji udah ada di dalam. Hati-hati di jalan yaaa!" kata Jaejoong dengan ceria setelah sebelumnya memindahkan kandang Jiji ke tangan Yunho dan mengecup bibir Yunho sekilas.

"Ne, aku berangkat dulu yaaaa," kata Yunho sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Yunnie bear, awas jangan ditinggal ya ! Nanti ketuker lagi sama kucing orang!" ujar Jaejoong memberi peringatan.

"Ah, tenang saja Boo. Aku kan tau Jiji yang mana," jawab Yunho yakin sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

**20 menit kemudian di salon hewan langganan **

"Ne, ini dititipkan saja soalnya saya mau ada perlu dulu.." kata Yunho. O ow Yunho, tahukah kamu bahwa statement tadi adalah pemicu awal masalah FF ini? Sepertinya kamu tidak mengetahuinya karena kamu dengan santai pergi keluar salon hewan kkk~

Jadi setelah tiba di salon hewan, Yunho memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil berjalan-jalan di sekitar situ. Setelah merasa cukup, Yunho pun kembali ke salon hewan dan bertemu dengan Zhoumi.

"Eh Hyung juga disini? Ngapain Hyung?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Ah kamu mau tau aja.." kata Yunho sok misterius.

"Pasti nganterin Jiji kan Hyung?" tebak Zhoumi dengan nada gue-udah-pasti-bener-nebaknya.

"Ne, hehe. Kamu ngapain?" tanya Yunho.

"Disuruh Han Gege buat ngambil Heebum, soalnya dia masih ngurusin bisnis di rumah. Padahal kan weekend, mau jalan-jalan sama si mochi jadi ketunda kan.." keluh Zhoumi.

"Yaudah yaaa, eh kayaknya Heebum sama Jiji udah beres tuh?" kata Yunho.

"Oh ne, bener Hyung. Nah, aku duluan ne? Mochi udh nunggu soalnya," kata Zhoumi sambil mengambil salah satu kandang.

"Tunggu Mi, kamu ngambil Jiji kayaknya. Yang ini Heebum!" kata Yunho sambil menyerahkan kandang lainnya.

"Apa bedanya sih Hyung? Udah yang mana ajalah, yang penting cepet. Udah yaaa~" kata Zhoumi sambil berlari.

"YA ! TAN ZHOUMI ! Duh gimana nih, aku aja nggak bisa mastiin ini Jiji apa Heebum ya? Boojae sih pake beli kandang samaan sama Hee Noona jadinya bingung kan. Yang mana aaaaah~" kata Yunho sambil membuat ekspresi :O

Akhirnya Yunho pun memutuskan untuk pulang sambil berdoa bahwa yang dibawanya adalah benar Jiji. Yunho pun menjemput takdirnya dengan pulang ke rumahnya..

Sampai ke rumahnya, Yunho berharap bahwa Jaejoong sudah pergi dengan Heechul atau mungkin dia bisa diam-diam meninggalkan Jiji di ruang tengah lalu pergi dan berharap Jaejoong tidak pernah menyadari di dalam hidupnya bahwa mungkin kucing tersebut bukan Jiji. Lebay ah. Tapi memang itu harapan Yunho..

Nasib buruk menghampiri Yunho. Jaejoong datang dengan riang gembira dari lantai atas.

"Aaaah Jiji-ya, kamu sudah pulang sayang?" kata Jaejoong sambil membuka kandang yang Yunho bawa.

Jaejoong gembira, sedangkan Yunho malah degdegan nggak karuan.

"hana.. dul.. set.." hitung Yunho dalam hati.

"Jung Yunho ! Kamu ninggalin Jiji kan ! Ini siapa ! Ini bukan Jiji !" amuk Jaejoong.

"Ani Boo, ani, ampun Boo!" ujar Yunho sambil melindungi dirinya dari amukan Jaejoong.

"Pokonya bawa Jiji yang asli! Aku tau ini bukan Jiji!" protes Jaejoong.

"Aigoo, Umma apa sih jam segini udah ribut aja?" tanya Changmin sambil membawa PSPnya.

"Minnie, appamu menukar Jiji dengan kucing lain! Itu bukan Jiji!" kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kucing yang dibawa Yunho.

"Duh Umma, apa bedanya sih. Itu kucing, dan itu abu-abu. Ya udah, itu Jiji!" kata Changmin dengan santai.

"Bener Min!" sahut Yunho namun langsung menyesali ucapannya setelah Jaejoong memberi deathglarenya yang mematikan.

"Nggak mau tau! Pokonya ini bukan Jiji! Aku hafal banget!" kata Jaejoong.

"Ya udah terus Umma mau gimana sekarang? Mungkin Jiji udah dibawa sama siapa, nggak tau. Kalo Jiji udah nggak di Korea gimana? Udah Umma, ikhlas aja.." sahut Changmin.

Yunho pun bersyukur karena anaknya mendukung dirinya, tapi..

"NGGAK MAU TAU! AKU BETE SAMA KALIAN! JUNG YUNHO, PERGI SANA!" teriak Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kamu mau aku pergi, Boo?" tanya Yunho lirih.

"Aku kesel liat kamu!" jawab Jaejoong.

"Ya udah kalo itu maumu, Boo. Aku akan pergi. Jung Jaejoong, saranghae yeongwonhi.." kata Yunho dramatis lalu berjalan dengan gaya slow motion ke luar rumah.

"Umma! Umma nggak sadar apa kalo Umma ngusir Appa? Kalo Appa nggak balik lagi gimana? Kalo Appa jadi bang Toyib yang nggak pulang-pulang, nanti aku nggak punya Appa lagi! Umma tega?" kata Changmin dengan lebaynya.

"Nggak usah lebay Min! Paling Appamu ke rumah Han Ahjussi!" kata Jaejoong.

..dan benar saja, saat Changmin melongok ke depan pintu, ia melihat bahwa Yunho baru saja masuk ke rumah Hankyung.

"Umma tega! Cuma gara-gara kucing gitu doang Umma jahat sama Appa?" tanya Changmin yang tanpa sadar memicu bom yang ada di dalam diri Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Cuma kucing? Enak aja! Kalian memang nggak sayang sama Jiji! Udah ah, aku nggak mau masak hari ini!" kata Jaejoong sambil berjalan ke lantai atas.

"Umma jahat!" kata Changmin dengan dramatis lalu berlari menuju kulkas.

Dan naasnya, saat sampai ke kulkas, ternyata kulkas kesayangannya dikunci oleh Jaejoong.

"Umma jahat udah ngunci kulkas! Aku pergi! Nggak usah nyari aku!" kata Changmin sambil berjalan ke luar rumah.

"Umma nggak akan nyari soalnya kamu pasti ke rumah Kyuhyun!" kata Jaejoong dari lantai atas.

#jlebb. Statement Jaejoong emang beneran #jlebb abis..

"Umma kok tau sih aku mau ke rumah Kyu.." pikir Changmin. Nggak usah dipikir Min, semuanya juga tau kok kamu pasti kabur ke rumah Kyuhyun -.-

Setelah sampai di depan rumah keluarga Tan, Changmin langsung berlari ke dalam karena terdengar ada ribut-ribut di dalam rumah.

_flashback:_

_Yunho masuk ke rumah Hankyung dan tanpa sengaja bertemu lagi dengan Zhoumi disana._

_"Eh Hyung, ketemu lagi. Nyari Han Gege?" tanya Zhoumi._

_Yunho yang teringat akan semua yang menimpanya pun berjalan ke arah Zhoumi dan menarik kerahnya.._

_dan itulah flashbacknya._

"Neo! Gara-gara kamu! Kembalikan!" kata Yunho sambil menarik-narik kerah baju Zhoumi.

"Apa Mimi Hyung merampas keperawanan Appa?" pikir Changmin lebay.

"Mimi Hyung suka sama cowok sekarang?" kata Changmin sambil menunjuk Zhoumi.

Perkataan Changmin sukses membuat Henry membatu di tempatnya.

"Gege.. udah nggak straight lagi?" tanya Henry sambil memasang muka sedih.

"Ini apa sih? Tunggu, kok jadi ribet sih?" kata Zhoumi heran.

"Aigoo, ribut sekali disini. Ayo duduk semuanya, minum teh herbal bersama. Teh ini dari Cina, ayo semuanya jangan sungkan.." kata Hankyung sambil membawa sepoci teh panas.

"Appa nggak liat sikon banget sih, malah nawarin teh ke yang berantem.." batin Kyuhyun.

Dan situasi panas masih terus terjadi dengan Yunho yang menarik kerah baju Zhoumi, Zhoumi yang mencoba menjelaskan kepada Henry, Henry yang memasang muka sedih, Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang menonton pertengkaran, dan Hankyung yang menuang teh ke dalam cangkir-cangkir dengan muka damai.

"Kyu, kalo Mimi Hyung bisa kungfu juga nggak?" tanya Changmin.

"Bisa, walaupun nggak sejago Appa sih.." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kamu punya pikiran yang sama kayak aku nggak?" tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum evil.

"Ne.." sahut Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba..

"Battle! Battle! Battle!" seru Kyuhyun dan Changmin dengan nada seperti narapidana yang demo di penjara.

"Heh pabo! Nggak usah memperkeruh suasana!" kata Heechul yang baru datang dari mengantar desain sambil mencubit Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Eh Umma hehe.." kata Kyuhyun sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Kalian ini. Aku sampai ditelepon Jae katanya Jiji ketuker, dan untungnya aku inget kalo hari ini Heebum juga ke salon. Mimi, coba bawa kucing yang tadi kamu bawa kesini !" kata Heechul sambil duduk di atas sofa ruang tengah.

Zhoumi pun pergi mengambil kandang yang tadi dia bawa dengan baju acak-acakan karena ditarik Yunho.

"Ooooh, maksudnya kembalikan kucingnya. Kirain.." batin Changmin.

"Jae yeoppo, coba kesini sekarang dan bawa kucing yang ada di rumahmu. Ne, sepertinya kucing yang ini itu Jiji, memang susah dibedakan tapi mudah untuk kita yang biasa dengan mereka. Nah, kesini sekarang, suamimu dan anakmu membuat keributan disini tadi.." kata Heechul yang ternyata menelepon Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun tiba sambil membawa sebuah kandang yang mirip dengan kandang yang dibawa Zhoumi. Heechul pun tersenyum puas setelah melihat kucing yang berada di dalam kandang tersebut.

"Heebum, sini?" panggil Heechul sambil merundukkan kepalanya. Dan memang, kucing yang berasal dari kandang yang dibawa Jaejoong langsung berjalan menuju Heechul.

"Tuh kan! Untung ketukernya sama Heebum, kalo yang lain gimana!" kata Jaejoong sambil memeluk Jiji.

Di mata orang-orang selain Heechul dan Jaejoong, Heebum = Jiji = sama.

"Apa bedanya sih.. mereka kucing dan mereka abu-abu.." pikir Changmin.

"Cuma gara-gara kucing aku sampai gini.. Boojae.. sainganku seekor kucing.." batin Yunho ngenes.

"Gara-gara kamu kan tadi maksa ngebawa Jiji, kata aku juga itu Jiji!" kata Yunho sambil menunjuk Zhoumi.

"Ampun Hyung ampun, kata Hee Jiejie kan kucingnya abu, kandangnya putih. Ya itu!" kata Zhoumi memberikan alibi.

"Jadi.. Gege masih straight?" tanya Henry.

"Ne, pasti itu. Masa aku mau melepaskan Mochiku yang tercinta?" kata Zhoumi gombal.

"Sudah, mari kita minum teh bersama. Teh herbal ini bagus untuk kesehatan, ayo mari semuanya.." ajak Hankyung yang (masih) memegang sepoci teh daritadi.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun minum teh dengan damai, walaupun penampilan Yunho dan Zhoumi masih acak-acakan gara-gara tarik-tarikan tadi. Haha.

Pesan dari cerita ini : seekor kucing pun dapat membawa badai. Walaupun badai itu pasti berlalu, tapi ribet juga kan -_- Makanya kalo ke salon hewan jangan ditinggal, apalagi kalo nggak begitu ngerti dan hafal hewannya yang mana. Udah ah, makin random =))

**qyu said : nah inilah setelah saya berapa lama nggak ngeposting ya. semoga bisa menghibur kalian di bulan Ramadhan ini :)) semoga pada suka dan reviewnya banyak. Seneng banget baca review yang masuk aaaa~ :D **

**Gomawo buat yang udah pada baca, mind to give me a review? :)**


End file.
